


this is the way that i will break you, my dear

by switchtaeguk



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Sharing, Dom Jung Wooyoung, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Kink Discovery, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Sub Choi San, cock stepping, just a little nothing too extreme tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchtaeguk/pseuds/switchtaeguk
Summary: wooyoung comes to dance practice in an outfit that drives san insane, and it leads to some fun and kink discovery in a cupboard.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191





	this is the way that i will break you, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short drabble... yeah... anyways this fic was inspired by two things, the cock stepping tweets by @kittenhwv on twt and the face slapping by a woosan in that god damn asmr video. warning, this is kinda heavier d/s play and as with all of my fics with d/s dynamics there is an assumed conversation between the two about boundaries/safe words etc. 
> 
> enjoy!

San's problem had started the moment Wooyoung strolled into their dance practice, too busy texting to notice the open-mouthed stare his appearance causes. No one else seems bothered, San notes from a quick glance at the other members present (Hongjoong hyung, Yeosang, and Yunho). Why is no one else noticing how ridiculously hot Wooyoung looks right now? His thighs, not as thick as they used to be but still muscular in a way that makes saliva pool in San's mouth, are borderline straining against the tight, black sweatpants he has on, and as if that isn't enough, he's wearing a loose black button up that showcases a sliver of his golden chest. Just enough to make San's heart rate speed up, but still too little - it makes him want to rip it off and trail kisses down his torso, maybe leave a mark or two where it can be easily hidden.

"What are you staring at?"

Wooyoung's voice seems to come out of nowhere, making him jump - he must have been really caught up in his thoughts not to realise that the younger boy had been making his way over to San, phone now tucked into the pocket of those damn skin-tight sweatpants. He looks up from where he's sitting against the wall of their practice room, arms resting on his bent knees, and immediately regrets it. The look Wooyoung is giving him makes him want to squirm. It's nothing short of predatory, a knowing glint in his eye as he quirks an eyebrow down at him, further prompting San's answer.

"Nothing." San is proud of how stable his voice sounds, 'cause on the inside he's freaking out, heart rabbiting against his ribs as he tries to think of anything other than Wooyoung, lest he get a hard-on before their practice. He's always been sensitive, easy to rile up - a fact that Wooyoung knows very well and uses against him often.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, Sannie. You're blushing." Wooyoung quips cheerily, holding out a hand. He's too quick, too observant (especially when it comes to San) not to know what's going on in San's head, so he can only conclude that Wooyoung is playing with him. Like a wolf circling its prey before going in for the kill. Or a cat batting around a mouse, toying with its food. The thought turns San on way more than it should.

"J-just a bit warm." He lies, taking Wooyoung's hand and letting the other help him up. Before Wooyoung can reply and tease him further, he spots the choreographer enter over his shoulder. "C'mon, the dance teacher is here."

Two torturous hours crawl by, each minute feeling longer than the previous. San tries to stay professional as they work through the skeleton of a new choreo, getting down their positions first before they fine tune the details tomorrow. _Tries_ being the key word - even the choreographer, someone they've not worked with for long, notices how distracted San gets. He can't help it, brain going fuzzy and useless when he catches glimpses of Wooyoung in the mirror, looking focused and put together and so fucking _sexy_. It's even worse when they have to be in close proximity during certain parts of the dance, because Wooyoung uses these moments to sneak subtle touches - a hand on his waist, the brush of fingertips against his wrist, even a pat on the butt at one point.

By the time the choreographer is waving them goodbye, San is reeling, teetering on the edge of a headspace that he's experienced a few times with Wooyoung, but in the privacy of the dorms. Never in front of others and definitely not in a public setting. He gravitates towards the other boy once it's just the members, sticking to his side as the practice room is filled with excited chatter about the new routine, giving feedback to one another. Wooyoung joins in with the conversation, but wraps an arm around San's waist, hand resting on his hip to rub soothing patterns against the jutting bone with his thumb. All San can do is stand there dumbly, tucking himself into Wooyoung's side as his members voices turn into an unintelligible rumble of sound. He closes his eyes and leans against Wooyoung's shoulder, letting himself slip further and further into the comfortable mindlessness that consumes his mind.

"C'mon, pet. Let's get you somewhere I can take care of you." Wooyoung whispers into his ear after a couple of minutes, patting his hip for good measure. When he opens his eyes, the other boy is peering at him, eyes fond with an hint of worry clouding them. San feels so safe under his gaze, trusts his other half with his body, soul, and mind, everything that he has. He doesn't have the presence of mind to notice the other members, but he knows he doesn't have to worry - they all know about their relationship, and even though they don't quite know about how Wooyoung takes care of San in the bedroom, he knows Wooyoung is an expert with words, can explain himself out of any situation.

He's too spaced-out to register any of the excuses Wooyoung gives for leading San out of the practice room, just follows him blindly, holding onto his arm with two hands as he's lead down the corridor, and lets himself be shoved into a spacious cupboard. The lighting is warm but dim, and he's glad for the change from the harsh glare of the dance studio lights. There are a couple of boxes shoved towards the back of the cupboard, filled with miscellaneous items, mostly props for content if San remembers correctly.

He sinks to his knees without having to be told, hands folded politely on his lap, the action coming naturally to him, and looks up at Wooyoung through fluttering eyelashes, waiting for further instruction.

"Such a good boy for me, Sannie." Wooyoung coos, patting his cheek with a firm hand, almost bordering a slap - San's breath hitches in his chest at the thought of Wooyoung actually slapping him, and _of course_ Wooyoung notices this. "Oh. That's new."

He repeats the action with a little more force, and San chokes out a whine, cheeks burning with how much he wants it, wants Wooyoung to be rough with him. His reaction must ignite something within Wooyoung - he can literally see the change in his gaze, eyes darkening with the realisation that San _likes_ this, and likes it a lot. Another slap against his cheek - this one harder than the last, hard enough to make a noise that echoes in San's ears, mind blanking out with the pleasure that courses through him. His breathing quickens, body shivering with how aroused he feels, too far gone to speak so he pleads with his eyes.

"You like this? You want me to slap you around, San-ah? You're really filthy, you know that?" He pauses for a long moment, landing a slap against his other cheek. "Pain. Slut." He punctuates each word with a slap, alternating between cheeks.

San's bottom lip wobbles as he musters what's left of his dwindling mind to whimper out a pathetic plead. "P-please, Youngie, more." He wants, no, _needs_ , Wooyoung to slap him 'til his face is numb, hurt him so good that it's all he can think about.

"Two more, okay? Can't mark that pretty face of yours or Joong hyung will murder me."

Before he can even finish his sentence San is nodding enthusiastically - he'll take it, will take all that Wooyoung can give him, even if it's not as much as he wants, 'cause he has to be good and obey Wooyoung's orders and respect his decisions, make him proud of San.

Anticipation builds in his chest and stomach as he waits, expectant eyes on Wooyoung, who is watching him with intense eyes. He raises up his hand a couple of centimetres from San's cheek before patting it gently, eliciting a distraught noise from the older boy. With a chuckle he gives San's face a soft pat as an apology, before pulling his hand back and smacking the soft flesh with the perfect amount of strength. He doesn't wait before doing the same to the other cheek, leaving San reeling as he processes the two slaps at once, the sheer arousal crashing over his body knocking the breath out of him.

"You okay, baby?" Wooyoung mumbles, crouching down slightly as he cups San's face, thumbs soothing the hot skin. It's a soft, loving moment, but it only adds to San's desperation, melting into the touch of his lover with a garbled moan. "Answer me, San, or we can't continue."

He takes a few grounding breaths before nodding his head, bringing a hand up to tap Wooyoung's forearm three times to indicate that he can't speak, but he's fine to continue. It's one of the many signals they have for different scenarios, since San often goes non-verbal during sessions. Wooyoung gives him a reassuring smile before leaning in to press a loving kiss against San's lips, and he feels himself drop even further into submissiveness at the gesture.

With San's reassurance, Wooyoung stands back up, a flip switching in his eyes, soft gaze turning intense again. Whilst Wooyoung sorts through his thoughts, deciding what to do next, San drinks in the sight of his lover, tongue peeking out to wet his lips as his eyes rake over Wooyoung's outfit. The shirt covers Wooyoung's crotch, but he still notices the slight bulge, and the realisation that Wooyoung is just as aroused as he is hits him like a truck. His mouth waters, suddenly feeling empty, way too empty.

Observant as always, or maybe he just knows San inside out, Wooyoung commands him to open his mouth, which he does without complaint. Drool pools around his tongue since he can no longer swallow comfortably - not without closing his mouth and disobeying Wooyoung and that's simply not an option. After watching San with a pleased grin for a few moments, Wooyoung takes two fingers and presses them into his mouth, pushing down on his tongue and massaging the muscle, just toying with him. San had started to get hard during the slapping earlier and now he's fully erect in the slacks he had worn to practice, but it's the last thing on his mind right now. All he can think about is keeping his mouth open and pleasing Wooyoung.

He's so busy gazing up at Wooyoung with dreamy eyes that he doesn't see him move his leg, boot-clad foot nudging San's thigh, spreading his legs further apart, and he gargles a whine because he's so exposed like this, erection straining against his trousers, surely on display. He feels like he did earlier, so vulnerable and at the mercy of Wooyoung. Like prey. 

Wooyoung pinches San's tongue between his index finger and thumb, tugs it out of San's mouth. "Keep it there."

The saliva that had built up earlier seeps out, dripping down his tongue and onto his chin, it's so filthy and messy and San loves it, loves when Wooyoung makes a mess out of him, ruins him. Even more drool spills out when Wooyoung trails the toe of his boot up the inside of one of San's quivering thighs until there's gentle pressure against the bulge in his dress pants. San lets out a wanton moan at the contact, resisting the urge to buck up against Wooyoung's foot.

Then Wooyoung does two things simultaneously that make San start to pant, overwhelmed with how much he's turned on. He presses down on San's cock, hard, and slaps one of San's cheeks again, not as hard as the earlier slaps but hard enough to sting for a second.

He loses any sense of composure at that moment, endless noises spilling from his open mouth as Wooyoung grinds the toe of his boot against his cock again before pulling his leg away. "Knew you'd like this, Sannie. Such a fucking pain slut."

He gives San a few seconds of reprieve before sliding his foot over his crotch again, rubbing the textured sole of his boot against him. It has San whimpering loudly, watery eyes staring up at Wooyoung as he wriggles his tongue, silently asking for his mouth to be filled.

"Since you've been so good..."

Wooyoung removes his foot from San to unbutton his shirt with shaky fingers, clearly more affected than he's letting on, before tugging down the front of his sweatpants along with his boxers. San could cry from joy, he's finally getting Wooyoung's cock, the only thing that can properly fill his mouth. "You can put your tongue back in now, baby." Wooyoung murmurs as he holds his erection, guiding it to San's mouth, letting him kittenishly lick at the tip before opening up to allow Wooyoung to slide in slowly. They've done this so many times that Wooyoung knows exactly when to stop, cock filling San's mouth the perfect amount, enough to satiate the boy but not be too uncomfortable. "If you want my cock that badly, you can do the work, Sannie."

So he gets to work, does as good a job as he can with his hands still resting on the tops of his spread thighs. All the thoughts in his mind fizzle out, mind empty apart from Wooyoung as he moves his mouth up and down his cock, tongue flicking at the sensitive spot under the tip every time he comes back up. He has settled into a rhythm, blissfully blank, when Wooyoung decides to press the heel of his boot against San's bulge. It takes San by surprise, making him choke around Wooyoung's cock before pulling off, forehead leaning against his thigh as Wooyoung doesn't let up, keeps the pressure against his cock constant. A fountain of whines and moans tumble from his lips, body squirming at the delightful pain and pleasure combination. He sags against the other in relief when Wooyoung stops, the sensation definitely not horrible just completely overwhelming, his mind trying to decide whether to feel pain or arousal.

Wooyoung's fingers thread themselves through San's hair, massaging gently at his scalp as San regains some composure. "You're being so good for me, Sannie. Are you okay, baby? We can stop and just get off together if you want."

San shakes his head, eyes wide with desperation when he looks up at Wooyoung, repeating their signal from earlier, three taps against his thigh this time instead of his forearm.

"Fuck, okay, c'mon then." He tugs San's hair, guiding his mouth back to his cock. This time he helps out, moving San's head back and forward, pace slightly faster than before - he must be close, San can feel his cock twitching against his tongue, can taste the salty spurts of precum. This time San is anticipating his cock being crushed below Wooyoung's boot, but it doesn't make it any less overwhelming. He moans against Wooyoung, eyes fluttering shut as the other boy lets up the pressure but keeps his boot over San's crotch, rubbing circles against his clothed erection. A tight knot is forming at his navel, cock wet and sticking against the layers of clothes against it, and he knows he's close. Fuck, he can't believe he's going to cum just from being stepped on. The thought is so lewd that it causes a shiver to run up his spine.

"Mmm, so good, taking my cock so well baby, gonna come soon, right in that pretty mouth." Wooyoung groans, spewing whatever filthy words come to mind, filter lost as he nears his orgasm. "Can't believe how pretty you look, Sannie, so pretty being slapped around and stepped on, can't believe, f-fuck, can't believe you're mine."

With one more hard press of Wooyoung's foot that stimulates the tip of his cock just right, San is coming with a muffled moan, eyes welling up with tears from sensitivity as Wooyoung continues to fuck into his mouth, keeping his boot pressed against the mess San has made in his trousers for a good thirty seconds after his orgasm. It doesn't take long for Wooyoung's hips to still, the tip of his cock in San's mouth spurting out ropes of cum that San dutifully keeps there. Once Wooyoung catches his breath, he pulls out, muttering out curses when San keeps his mouth open, presenting Wooyoung's cum on his tongue. He dives in and captures San's lips in a messy kiss, licking into his mouth and tasting his own cum, sucking on San's tongue and making the older boy moan in the back of his throat. They kiss until San's mouth is empty, having passed most of the cum to Wooyoung and swallowing the rest. When Wooyoung pulls away he keeps his forehead against San's, both panting heavily at the intensity of everything that had just happened. San feels fuzzy, brain all woolen and mind floating as he comes down.

"Are you okay, baby boy?"

"Mm, 'm good." He can speak a little, now, doesn't feel so daunting anymore. "Was so good."

"Yeah? You enjoyed it?" As confident as Wooyoung is, San knows he always worries after a more intense scene.

"Youngie, I loved it, you're so good to me." He plants a kiss on Wooyoung's cheek, nuzzling his nose against the same spot afterwards.

"Good, you deserve it, angel. You're always so good to me too. Now let me get you cleaned up, baby, before we go back. Made Seonghwa-hyung wait behind, don't worry, he won't say anything. He owes me for saving his ass when he slept in last week."

He lets Wooyoung fuss over him, just sits and watches as he pulls a small pack of wipes from his back pocket to wipe up as much of the mess in San's boxers as he can. He presses apologetic kisses to San's forehead when he whimpers, cock sensitive and a little sore from the rough handling earlier.

Like he promised, Seonghwa just gives them a scowl - albeit a fond one - when they return to the practice room, before dialling one of their managers to come get them, saying something about extra practice with the two dancers.

San is thankful when they get back to their dorm, their home, feeling more relaxed just from being there. Wooyoung pulls him into a shower, takes care of the older boy wordlessly by washing his hair and body for him before helping him dry off and get changed into cosy pyjamas.

When San falls asleep that night, wrapped up in Wooyoung's arms, he feels safe, loved, and mostly glad, glad that Wooyoung always knows exactly what he needs and how far to push him. He wouldn't trade what they have for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me @slutsxn on twt and @slvtsxn on cc!


End file.
